1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to insulated glass units. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an encapsulated insulated glass unit with end pieces or frames, and one or more internal components that maintain the structural integrity of the insulated glass unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insulated glass unit (IGU) can have two or more spaced apart glass layers. The space between them is filled with air or another suitable gas, or a fluid. This space can provide insulation across the IGU, and prevents heat loss or migration from one side of the IGU to the other. A spacer can be used to maintain the distance or space between the glass layers.
The IGU will, of course, need an end piece or gasket around the edges of the glass layers, to keep the IGU together. Current designs provide for a bracket or similar device to be adhesively applied to the glass layers. This design is problematic in that it still allows for gaps through which air or gas or fluid could pass. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies.